1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to termination bars for sealing the edges of rubberized roofing sheets and, more particularly to a system for mounting of the termination bars on the edges of the roofing sheets and to a splice clip for joining the ends of the termination bars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rubberized roofing materials have become popular in covering commercial buildings having flat roof supporting surfaces. These materials are formed into sheathing members which are long lasting and easily applied to large flat surface areas. The sheathing members are normally laid over a supporting surface with the edges secured to the vertical walls around the edges of the supporting surface. The rubberized sheathing members generally have an adhesive material on the backside which is activated for securing the edge of the sheathing member to the vertical walls. It has been found, however, that over a period of time water, which runs down the vertical walls of the building, gradually works its way into the space behind the edges of the sheathing members. As the water accumulates under the sheathing member, it will eventually leak through the supporting surface into the building. Repair or replacement of the supporting surface and water damaged areas of the building can be time consuming and costly, particularly where water leakage has occurred for a long period of time.